1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention has to do with manufacturing of toy articles, and more particularly to a press that is to be utilized by a human, normally a child, to manufacture individual pogs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Within recent years there has evolved a new line of collectible articles. These articles, known as pogs, constitute circular cardboard disks that includes an exterior printed surface. These circular cardboard disks were originally patterned after milk bottle caps. These circular cardboard disks are printed with a variety of designs to inspire the collection of these pogs.
Games have been created using pogs. A typical game may be compared to marble games that were commonly played decades ago. One game stacks the disks in an upside down manner like chips and then a slammer, which is a pog-sized disk made of plastic or metal, is then thrown down upon the stack. Any pogs that are overturned from the stack to reveal its printed image are then collected by the player who threw down the slammer. The remaining upside down pogs are stacked again and the game continues until all pogs have been overturned and collected.
Currently there are many different pogs available with each bearing a wide variety of licensed properties printed on them. A typical example of licensed properties would be sports players, superheros from comic books and the like. Comic bookstores display pogs next to trading cards and pogs are available individually or in sets.